The Backwards Step
by LoveAkito
Summary: Yuki's phsychological condition falls to pieces


Disclaimer: hello again…I had the idea of this story a while ago but didn't write it

_Disclaimer: hello again…I had the idea of this story a while ago but didn't write it. I will warn though that although most of my stories have been humour based this will be based on hurt and comfort therefore this story will be sad and depressing. _

**The backwards step.**

_Chapter 1 – The Beginning._

Shuichi lay beside Yuki happily watching Yuki sleep; this was one of Shuichi's favourite things to do. Yuki looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like nothing could hurt him and that he was carrying no pain what so ever. He played with Yuki's hair slightly, his beautiful golden locks that shone in the sun making him look like an angel. Shuichi hated to be pulled away from his Yuki but often he was, as he heard a knock on the door. He silently and carefully wriggled off the bed, trying not to awake his sleeping lover and made his way towards the door. He opened the door and avoided the skipping Ryuichi

"Come out and play na no da!" he shouted at Shuichi. Shuichi grabbed him and covered his mouth while trying to quite him down

"shh…" he moaned and Ryuichi became tearful.

"Shuichi no like me?" he whispered. Shuichi smiled and hugged Ryuichi causing Ryuichi to smile.

"I'll come out and play later ok?" he asked. Ryuichi smiled and hopped out of the house.

Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes. He stood there for a few seconds just thinking until he heard something. His eyes snapped open as he heard Yuki's breathing loud and fast, like he was in some sort of stress. He ran back into the bedroom and to Yuki's side. Yuki was tossing around in the bed crying with sweat dripping off him. Shuichi's eyes became tearful and he tried to wake him but couldn't and the longer he was Yuki in this pain the more stressed and harder he cried. He thought maybe this has something to do with Yuki's psychological problems and decided to call Seguchi.

At Seguchi's

Seguchi and Mika were fast asleep in their bed when the phone rang. Both mumbled and moved around. Seguchi decided to answer the phone and did so. He lazily lifted the phone and answered

"hello" he said lazily knowing the other person is a friend not a client.

"Seguchi!" Shuichi yelled down the phone happily "there's something wrong with Yuki!" he yelled clearly in distress. Seguchi's eyes snapped open and he sat upright wide awake.

"what?! What's wrong?!" he shouted back down the phone.

"I don't know! He wont wake up and he's crying and in distress" Seguchi's face went pale and he began to shake.

"I'll be right over" he answered and slammed the phone down while leaving the bed and getting changed as fast as he could. Mika popped her heard out from under the duvet in curiosity.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something wrong with Yuki" he explained and Mika sat up

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"looks…I'll call you later" Seguchi said and walked left the house, leaving Mika worried.

Seguchi knocked on Yuki's front door and paced waiting for an answer. Eventually Shuichi answered and they both made their way into the bedroom where Yuki was still in distress.

"call Yuki's therapist" Seguchi told Shuichi and handed him the number. Shuichi took the paper and did what he was told while Seguchi talked to Yuki and tired to help him as best he could.

Shuichi grabbed the phone and called the number given to him. A woman answered politely.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted down the phone to a now confused therapist.

"what? I don't treat a Yuki" she told him. Shuichi shook his head and tried again

"Uesugi!" he shouted and the woman answered.

"yes? What's wrong with him?" she asked collecting Eiri's file.

"he won't wake up and he's having a nightmare or something…" Shuichi started but the therapist already knew what was wrong.

"listen to me…." She interrupted "call for an ambulance and I'll meet you at Mr Uesugi before hand" she ordered and ended the call. Shuichi did what he was told and then went back into the bedroom finding two very distressed men. Yuki had begun moaning and whimpering like he was in some intense pain making both Shuichi and Seguchi cry.

After a few minutes the therapist arrived and Shuichi led her to the bedroom. She sat beside Eiri and tired to calm him. Eventually the ambulance came and took Eiri away while the therapist told Seguchi and Shuichi what was wrong

"he remembers" she explained "but he remembers like he has just experienced the scene again"

_Disclaimer: yes I shall leave it at that this chapter is not too sad but the worse for Eiri is yet to come…sorry Eiri fans and yes I know its sad…I am an Eiri fan myself but I had to write this story to let myself sleep at night…bye _


End file.
